You Owe Me Again
by Nan119
Summary: The Team goes to Disney. That's It. Fun, fluff, team/family bonding. In the same world as "You Owe Me", and "Ohana Christmas" Season 3-ish. NO one left or got kidnapped by a rock. How I want the characters and relationships to be. Will be updated as I have time. Daisy, May, Coulson, Fitz, Jemma, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, YoYo. Philinda. Bus Kids Hunter Shenanigans. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

"No". Melinda nearly slammed the glass of Haig down on the counter in the kitchen of the condo they were sitting in.

"But Melinda. Why not? We are already here. What harm could there be to have little down time."

Melinda glared at him. "Harm. Just being with all of them. That's not down time for me Phil."

"Oh, come on. The mission was pretty rough. But we got what we needed. Everyone did their job and did it well. It was long and tiring and now I think we all deserve a small break. I mean we are right here. We booked the condo for 10 days and still have 5 days left."

"An amusement park Phil? With all them?"

"Not just an amusement park Mel. The amusement Park. Disney World."

"With all the team? Are you insane? Did the Gh325 finally push you over the edge?"

Phil laughed. "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you never wanted to go to Disney World. Everyone wants to go to Disney World. It's a magical place."

She really glared at him now." You did not just say that."

"Yes, I did. Don't you want to have a magical day? Forget all this agent stuff for a couple days."

"Days?" Melinda's voice definitely jumped a few octaves.

"Well there are four parks Melinda. I would guess that Fitz and Jemma would want to see Animal Kingdom and they have that new place – Avatar land. And Mack and Yoyo would probably really enjoy Hollywood Studios with all their movie knowledge. And you know Bobbi and Hunter would love to drink around, I mean walk around, Epcot's World Showcase. And there is that giant fish tank for Fitzsimmons at Epcot too. And it's educational."

At that Melinda rolled her eyes.

"And so, of course Magic Kingdom too. I bet Daisy would love Magic Kingdom. We could take pics of her with the characters and buy her all those good snacks and go on rides with her."

"Phil, Daisy is not a child. She's a grown ass woman with superpowers. I'm sure going on rides and meeting Mickey Mouse are not on her bucket list."

"Mickey Mouse?" Daisy appeared in the doorway with bags of food. She and Mack and YoYo had been out picking up a few groceries, while the others had taken to their rooms to rest. Daisy dropped the bags on the dining table and turned to them excitedly. "Did you say Mickey Mouse?"

"I did Daisy. We were thinking maybe of staying for a few days and checking out Disney World." Phil spoke excitedly watching for Daisy's reaction.

"We were doing nothing of the sort Philip." Melinda glared at both Phil and Daisy.

"Really? On my gosh really? We could have a break? Go to Disney? Have fun? Really?" Daisy's smile lit up her whole face and she started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Melinda's face softened as she took in Daisy's joy. She sighed. She knew she just lost the battle.

Phil did too because he started nodding his head with a dorky grim on his face. "We could go to all the parks. We have 5 more days left at the condo."

"Really? You're not kidding right? Cause that would be a really mean practical joke AC." Daisy glanced at May. "Is this one of May's practical jokes, cause seriously guys, that would be just plain mean."

Melinda shook her head. "I am not mean Daisy."

Daisy's smile was back as she ran to them and hugged them. "This is the best thing in the entire world." Her face was bright and alive as she pulled back and started jumping up and down again. Even Melinda's lips quirked upward as they took in Daisy's joy.

"What's the best thing in the entire world Daisy?" Yoyo asked as she set her bags down on the kitchen counter.

Mack walked in behind her carrying all the rest of the bags and set them on the table as May and Coulson moved out of YoYo's way. He looked at Daisy and back to his bosses. Shaking his head, he also asked, "What now?"

Daisy laughed and practically shouted. "We're going to DisneyWorld."

Mack and Yoyo swung their heads to look at Coulson and May.

"Oh hell no." Mack's forehead pinched with disbelief.

YoYo glanced back and forth at Daisy's overjoyed look and bouncing to Coulon's huge grin and May's face which was blank except for the warmth in her eyes while looking at Daisy. She shook her head and started mumbling in Spanish about how Daisy had the director and assistant director wrapped around her little finger.

Mack glanced at Daisy and then spoke again. "Sir, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean we are still fugitives."

"No one will be looking for Shield agents at Disney World Mack." Coulson smiled as May rolled her eyes again.

"Disney World? What about it." Bobbi asked as she and Hunter strolled into the room. Hunter grabbed a beer from the fridge and Bobbi started helping YoYo to put the groceries away.

"We're going to Disney World!" Daisy shouted. Bobbi stopped and glanced at a reticent May and grinning Coulson. She looked at Mack who was shaking his head and YoYo who was still mumbling in Spanish.

It was Hunter who spoke up. "Are you bloody serious?"

Daisy kept nodding her head and started singing the Mickey Mouse club theme. "Who's the leader of the club, that's made for you and me. M-I-C-K-E-Y..."

"M-O-U-S-E." Fitz finished as he and Jemma entered the crowded room. "Why we singing the Disney club song? "

"Cause we're going to Disney!"

Fitz and Jemma started jumping up and down grabbing Daisy's hands as the three kept singing the song. Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! There, you're as welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y -M-O-U-S-E."

Melinda dropped he head in her hands and sighed. Phil's grin got even bigger. Mack just moaned. YoYo kept mumbling. Bobbi was in shock, while Hunter ran over to the 'kids' and hugged them.

Phil spoke up. "We have paid for the condo and after a very successful mission and a year or two of hell as agents – as Director, I am giving us all a vacation. Daisy, Melinda and I are going to Disney World. The rest of you can join us or do something else. Tomorrow we are going to Magic Kingdom."

Fitz and Jemma stopped jumping up and down and looked at each other. Jemma spoke up. "We want to go to Disney sir." Fitz nodded and the three went back to singing and jumping.

Hunter glanced at Bobbi with a 'can we please' expression who nodded at him, then spoke up "I guess Hunter and I are going to Disney too." Hunter started jumping up and down again with the 'kids'.

Yoyo watched and spoke to Mack in Spanish. He sighed as she spoke up as well, "Si, vamos a Disney."

Daisy clapped her hands. "This is so exciting. I can't believe we are going to Disney."

Melinda spoke up, "Me either Daisy. Me either." She turned to Phil and whispered in his ear. "You owe me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She was sharing a room with Melinda cause for some stupid unknow reason, Coulson and Melinda thought no one knew they were together. Well, no one else did know for sure, but Daisy did. She could hack into everything and sometimes that was a curse. Especially when you are just playing around, when all of a sudden, you see an image that even bleach won't wipe from your brain. Daisy had made it a point to never, ever sit in that chair again. After that Daisy made sure to not be chewing a mouthful of Lucky Charms while snooping ever again. It took her an hour to clean up the marshmallows and milk from her keyboard. Daisy figured that it was their business and when they felt they should tell the others should be when the others found out. She was not a snitch after all. Plus no one would believe her anyway. She figured they had their reasons, probably due to some lame protocol crap of fraternizing since they were the leaders. She turned to lay on her other side and saw Melinda lying in the bed next to hers. Melinda's breathing was shallow and regular, and her face was relaxed, as she slept. Daisy thought she looked peaceful. 

"Are you going to toss around over there all night?"

Daisy nearly jumped. "What the hell Melinda. I though you were sound asleep."

"Well I was but someone keeps squeaking the bed they are lying in."

"Sorry. I just can't sleep. I am so excited about tomorrow."

Melinda rolled her eyes for the hundreth time that day. "It's just a park with rides. With a bunch of people crowding all over and germs and loud noise." She glanced at Daisy's face which had disappointment written all over it.

"Awe Melinda. It's Disney World. The happiest place on earth."

"Well at least you didn't say it is magical place."

Daisy giggled. "AC said that huh?"

Melinda scoffed. "He did."

"It's magical too Melinda. You'll see. But the real magical place around here would be The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. That's at Universal Studios. Maybe we could go there too?"

Melinda gave her a dirty look. "Don't push your luck young lady. Besides we only have four days."

"Oh please. We have five days left on the condo and we could pay for more. If you and AC said so."

"So just ignore the world and it's problems and stay on vacation?"

"Yes. We earned it."

Shit thought Melinda. How to respond to that. I mean she wasn't wrong.

"Just be grateful that Phillip is allowing this Disney thing. He's such a pushover when it comes to you."

"You do know that Disney World was AC's idea right. Not mine."

"Oh, please Daisy. All your hints the last four days about never going anywhere, never even being allowed to watch Disney movies at the orphanage, and never having a real vacation like all the lucky tourists down here, as you put it. You think Phil was not listening?"

Daisy grinned. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

"You are devious you know that?"

"Well you are my SO, so there is that."

"Hmmm." Melinda turned away from Daisy as she smiled. Indeed, Daisy was a quick learner. "Anyway, I think four days at Disney World will be my limit. If I even last that long."

"You'll love it."

"I highly doubt that Daisy. Anyway, get to sleep. Phillip, the dork wants to get to this Magic Kingdom when the rope drops, whatever the hell that is."

"That is going to be amazing. I can't wait."

"Well go to sleep then. It's already nearly midnight, and we are getting up at six."

"Okay. Goodnight Melinda."

"Night Daisy."

It was six in the morning and Melinda was already up, in the living area of the condo doing Tai Chi. Daisy dragged herself into the room still in her pajamas and started at the point Melinda was at. Melinda gave her a quick soft smile and they finished the routine together. Daisy went to the kitchen to put the water on for tea as Melinda went into the bathroom on the bottom floor that she, Daisy and Phil shared. The rest of the crew was on the second floor with two other bathrooms between them. Daisy plopped two pop tarts in the toaster. Melinda would give her a dirty look, but she had picked up a box, actually she had picked up several boxes yesterday, while shopping with Mack. She frowned at the realization that she was only allowed to shop if Mack or Melinda supervised her. Oh well, Fitz and Simmons would be happy with her selection of chocolate pop tarts. She even had found a chocolate chip cookie dough for Fitz. She shoved the last bite of pop tart in her mouth as she saw Melinda emerge all dressed. Melinda headed up the stairs and soon she heard loud banging and yelling on all the doors as Melinda became a human alarm clock. Daisy grabbed her clothes from her room and headed into the bathroom. She showered and changed quickly. As she exited the bathroom, she passed a barely coherent Phil who entered to take his shower.

"Hey AC."

He raised his hand and gave her a tired smile as he passed her. Daisy threw her dirty pajamas and bath things in her room and made her way to the kitchen sitting next to Melinda who was eating yogurt with fruit. Melinda moved a mug in front of her, and Daisy grinned as the smell of the vanilla chi tea reached her. She put her hands around the cup and took a sip. She sighed happily. They sat there in silence, sipping their tea as the sounds of everyone else floated down to them. Bobbi screaming at Hunter to get up or she would kill him, Fitz fretting about needing a schedule of what they where going to do, Yoyo speaking in Spanish telling Mack that no he could not stay at the condo and sleep all day. Daisy turned as Phil walked out of the bathroom and started giggling. Melinda looked over, raised her eyebrow and she snorted.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Oh my god AC." Daisy burst into full blown laughter as she hung onto Melinda's arm so she wouldn't fall off the stool. Melinda couldn't help it when she looked at what had caused Daisy to lose it. She burst into laughter too as she looked Phil up and down. He had on a Hawaiian shirt with colored patterns that anyone with a hangover would get sick looking at. Around his neck was a bulky camera. He had on a wide brimmed straw hat, while his shorts were more like men's capris, tan docker type that ended four inches below the knee. His outfit concluded with black socks and white sneakers. But it was the purple fanny pack around his waist that caused Melinda to completely lose it. Daisy was bent over the stool hanging onto Melinda and could not catch her breathe She was in danger of hyperventilating. Melinda couldn't help her either since she couldn't speak. She tried.

"Phhhhhhhhh..." Well that didn't work. Hunched over now like Daisy, she looked away and tried to take a deep breath and speak again, but a weird animal dying sound came out instead. This made Daisy howl louder and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"You two are hilarious. I will blend in while you two in your black ops gear will stand out."

Daisy tried to gasp for a breath but instead she squeaked. Melinda was no better still trying to stop laughing long enough to say something. Instead she just waved her hands at him and burst into another round of laughter. Daisy was in serious need of oxygen and her face was turning various shades of red. Melinda turned to her and attempted to stop laughing to help her student.

"Ccccccan't ...br..,." was all Daisy could spit out as Melinda nodded over and over in agreement.

"Just saying Sir, you look ridiculous." Bobbi appeared from the steps into the room and headed to Daisy and Melinda. "Um you guys are gonna get sick, take a breath."

"Tr..tr..tr..ying." Melinda managed to say before she made the dead animal bleep noise again, which had Daisy falling out of her stool to the floor literally hugging herself, rocking back and forth, holding her stomach and laughing with tears falling so hard she couldn't see anything. Melinda looked down and then over at Bobbi and motioned for her to help Daisy. Bobbi knelt on the floor next to Daisy.

"Hey, you need to shut your eyes and count with me. Breath one, out two. Sir you should probably leave so these two can get hold of themselves."

Melinda nodded at that while Hunter came barging down the steps and stopped short as he looked at Coulson. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Magnum PI?"

That made Melinda howl louder as she desperately tried to breathe. Daisy had no chance as she grabbed for Bobbi, laying her head on Bobbi's shoulder and howled into her shirt as her whole body shook.

Mack hurried down the steps as he thought he heard crying and shouting. He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the steps as he took in the scene before him.

"Oh hell no. I quit. Again."

It was almost seven-thirty, and everyone was once again calm. It had taken Daisy and Melinda almost a half hour to calm back down and to do that Phil had left and gone back to his room to change. He still had the shorts on and the white sneakers, but with some prodding from Mack and Bobbi had put on white socks borrowed from Fitz, and a blue and tan striped crew neck shirt. They also took away the fanny pack but allowed him to keep the hat and camera.

Melinda walked into the dining area of the condo holding a large backpack and sat down at one of the stools, placing the pack on the stool next to her. Daisy followed her out of their room and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She fell into one of the chairs in the living area and plopped her feet on the coffee table. Laughing attacks took a lot out of you. Who knew? Mack and Yoyo were also in the Living area watching the news and eating breakfast. Bobbi was sitting with Phil at the dining table and both were drinking coffee. Phil was also sulking cause Melinda and Daisy had laughed at him. He was ignoring both. They were all waiting on Fitz and Jemma. The plan was to get to the park early before they dropped the rope and rush in as soon as Magic Kingdom opened. That plan would be in jeopardy if Fitzsimmons did not get their butts moving. A few minutes later both appeared at the bottom of the steps.

Daisy stood up. "Okay let's go."

"Oh, we need to eat breakfast Daisy. A good nutritional meal to start the day since we will be on the go all day and night.

Melinda got up and picked up her backpack. "Nope. You were supposed to be down here at O730 ready to go. That's how we planned this mission. So, move out everyone."

"But, but I.I ...I'll get peckish May." Fitz argued.

"Grab a banana. Let's go. Lock um and head out."

"What? Wait Melinda did you pack a gun in there?" Phil pointed at her backpack.

"Of course."

Daisy shook her head. "Melinda you can't take a gun. They search backpacks and scan people. They have checkpoints. Especially for the ones who look suspicious."

"How do you know that Daisy? You haven't been there before."

"It's in this book. She held up a book titled 'Birnbaum's Official Disney World Guide'.

"Where did you get that Tremors?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Must have found it."

Yoyo looked away as the guilt in Daisy's eyes was apparent.

"Daisy I taught you how to lie better than that." Melinda watched as her student's eyes belied the rest of her face.

"Lie. Wait." Mack did not miss the looks Yoyo and Daisy were giving each other. He looked at Yoyo. "What did you do?"

She looked down and pretended not to hear him. Daisy felt bad. She took the blame.

"I asked her to."

"To what Daisy?" This from Coulson.

"She asked me to get her the book. It was laying next to a teen in the coffee shop downstairs when we went for ice cream last night. I did and daisy gave me two twenties to put there."

"Yeah I paid for it. I didn't steal it. So, it's fine."

Mack shook his head at their shenanigans. "What if someone saw you YoYo."

"Oh please. Saw me?"

"Well what's done is done right. Let me see the book Dais." Hunter tried to grab it out of her hands.

"Back off." She thrust her hand out. "Locked and loaded and not afraid to toss you on your ass."

"Hey, she threatened me with her powers. She can't do that. "

"I'll zap you good if you come at this book again."

Phil shook his head. "No powers. Not here and not at the parks". He shook his finger at Yoyo and Daisy. "And no more stealing."

"But I left..."

"NO more stealing Daisy. Capeesh? "

She reluctantly nodded. "But Melinda still has her gun"

"Hush you."

"No guns Mel. Come on. Hand it over. We are trying to stay under the radar here."

She handed him her gun and a knife from the backpack. He put them on the dining room table.

"I guess I can't take these either, huh?" Melinda reached into her hiking boot and took out a long knife and then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a smaller knife. She dropped them on the table. They clattered loudly as Phil looked at her.

"Any more?"

Melinda shook her head no. Daisy reached into her own hiking boot and pulled out a knife as well. She dropped it on the table. Coulson gave her a disapproving look. "What? She's my SO." she said as she pointed to Melinda. Melinda nodded proudly back.

Bobbi stepped up as well and dropped two knives as well. "Not my usual choice of weapon but they conceal nicely."

Hunter pulled out brass knuckles and his own knife and threw them in the mix.

Coulson looked at the others. Mack put his hands up, Fitz shook his head. Jemma walked over and dropped a switchblade on the table. Daisy high fived her.

"That's it?" Coulson looked around the room. Everyone nodded. "Let's go then. Time's a wasting. "

"Oh my god AC, now you're talking like a tourist too."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know Melinda. That's just how it is. I didn't make it that way."

Melinda frowned back at Daisy. "Well that's just stupid. Why make the damn park so hard to get to?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. Phil continued to follow the lanes and signs around the parking lot.

"Wow that was a lot of money. To park I mean." Mack shook his head. "Twenty-five bucks."

Fitz spoke up. "That's because it's a passenger van. If we were in a car or mini-van it would only have cost eighteen dollars."

"We wouldn't have fit in a mini-van Fitz."

"I know that Jemma. I was just saying is all."

"So we park this thing, get on a tram that take us to a place where we get on a monorail that takes us to a check point where we can buy tickets and get out bags checked and then we finally get to the park?" Bobbi spoke up.

"Yep. Or we could take the boat." Hunter answered her.

"Boat?"

"Yeah you can take the monorail or the boat over to the park. But I want to ride the monorail. It looks so cool." Daisy had her face pressed against the glass of the window looking out.

"So we are going to buy tickets each day." Yoyo questioned. "At each park?"

"I guess." Phil was following the employee's directions and driving down a row to park.

"No. we are buying four day passes for everyone. It's cheaper that way." Melinda said as she looked up from reading the book Daisy had gotten yesterday. "We'll get park hopper passes in case one park is crowded we can move around from place to place if we want to. We can also use the fast pass system to get on popular rides faster."

Daisy grinned as Melinda talked. She must have read the book earlier cause she seemed to know everything now. Melinda did like to be prepared. Phil pulled into a spot and parked the van. Everyone piled out and grabbed their backpacks. They really looked like a weird group. Fitz had on Khaki shorts with a short sleeve button down shirt. Jemma was also in shorts with a light blue blouse and a lightweight sweater across her shoulders. Mack had on a pair of black work pants and a tight white T-shirt that really showed off his muscles. Yoyo was in a pair of grey yoga pants and a long blue and grey stripped shirt. Bobbi was in jeans with a Star Wars T-shirt and Hunter had on a pair of black sweatpants with a Liverpool FC shirt. Phil of course was in his longish Khaki shorts and his blue and tan stripped crew neck shirt with white tennis shoes. Melinda had a pair of black jeans with a black T-shirt of the rock band Heart and her black hiking boots. Daisy had similar clothes as Melinda, black jeans with a dark blue Rolling stones shirt, one she had borrowed from Melinda, also wearing black hiking boots. Daisy took off her sweatshirt and tossed it back in the van, seeing how warm it was, not thinking she'd need it. She turned and saw Melinda glaring at her.

"Why did you steal my shirt Daisy?"

"Borrowed. Cause it's cool."

Melinda glared a little longer at her, then huffed off leading the way to where everyone else in the parking lot was gathered by the tram path. Phil looked over at Daisy and grinned. It was still early so the parking lot was not full yet, in fact it was quite empty, so they all got on the Tram right away. Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Jemma, Mack and Yoyo grabbed a front row with two rows facing each other, so they could all sit together. Phil climbed in the next row behind them followed by Daisy and then Melinda. Daisy was sitting between her two most favorite people in the world and couldn't help the grin that spread on her face from ear to ear, as the Tram started to move forward.

They were in line getting their bags checked. Melinda was next and she set her backpack on the small table. The guard shined his flashlight in the bag and then put his hand inside shuffling it around. He pulled his hand out and then spoke to her. "You have to open all the compartments ma'am."

"Why?"

"Because that's the rules."

"I don't think that's..."

Daisy pushed into Melinda and reached over to her pack, opening zippers and gave Melinda a dirty look. "Just do what they say." She continued helping the guard with Melinda's backpack and shoved her own on the table with everything opened already.

The guard checked both bags diligently and then told them they could go. As they got a few steps away he turned to them and spoke to Daisy, "You might want to tell your mother to be nicer to people. Anyway, have a magical day."

Daisy giggled. Melinda glared at the back of his head and then glared at Daisy. "Don't you start."

"What? Start what? I didn't even say anything...mom." Daisy's eyes twinkled and her grin covered her whole face.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Phil caught up to them and motioned for them to move to get in the monorail line with everyone else. As they did, Melinda gave Daisy one more 'don't mess with me' look. Daisy ignored her.

Daisy was standing on the monorail right in front of Phil and Melinda who had chosen to sit with Mack. Bobbi and Fitz and Jemma were sitting on the opposite side while Yoyo and Hunter had also chosen to stand holding onto the bars. They had their own little car and were the only ones in it since the crowds were not there yet. Daisy was grinning as she let go of holding onto the bar and looked out the window.

"You fall on me, you'll be sorry."

Daisy glanced back at Melinda and grinned. "I won't. I'm working on my balance."

"I think May is right Daisy. If this thing stops suddenly, you will fly around the whole compartment." Jemma also chastised her.

Hunter grinned at Daisy and also let go of the bar.

"Great Hunter. I will not be pleased if you fly into me and end up on my lap." Mack shook his head at their antics. "I could be sleeping you know."

"Oh stop acting like an old man, Turtleman." Yoyo frowned at him also taking her hands off the railing.

The Monorail started to slow down and Melinda kicked Daisy's ankle with her foot and gave her a stern look. Daisy grabbed the bar and muttered to herself. Phil smothered a grin at the so very domestic antics of both his girls.

Daisy was practically running after getting off the monorail. They had to go down the ramp and weave throughout the sidewalk to the ticket booths. Daisy was the first one there, and she waited in the short line for everyone else to catch up to her. She had to let two groups of people go ahead of her till the others caught up.

"I know you're excited Daisy, but it's early and if we are staying the entire day, we will be doing a lot of walking so it's best if we pace ourselves," Jemma said as came up behind Daisy.

"Oh pooh. I'm in great shape. I'll be fine."

"It's not really you I'm worried about. Fitz and I don't train physically like you and May do. You need to keep that in mind."

"Maybe me and Melinda should go off on our own then. We'd get to see a lot more and get on all the rides quicker."

"No." Melinda shook her head at Daisy as she passed them by, going to stand with Phil.

Daisy's disappointed face made Melinda turn around. "Unless they get really slow and annoying, then I might take you up on that offer." She gave Daisy a half smile.

Daisy grinned back at her. While Jemma just shook her head.

"I need nine, four - day passes, all adult."

"You want park hopper or just a base ticket."

Phil looked at Melinda who spoke up. "How much for park hopper?"

"Let's see nine adult four day passes with park hopper and including tax comes to Three thousand-seven-hundred and ninety dollars and eighty cents."

Mack let out a low whistle. "Dang."

"Hang on." Melinda looked in the window trying to find something. "Isn't there some special tour guide tickets you can buy?"

"Oh yes. But not here. You'd have to go to the concierge service inside once you buy tickets. They can let you know if they have any of those upgrades available."

"Okay and where's that exactly?"

"Oh once you enter the park, it is on the left side at City Hall, in Guest Relations. You will find someone there who can help you. You do know those special tour guides cost around $500 per hour along with the already purchased ticket prices."

"That would mean not a lot of people pay for that right?"

"Yes, you are right ma'am. Sir, will you be purchasing the nine adult four- day passes?"

"I will. Here you go." He handed her a bank card.

The cashier handed him back his card and nine card tickets after she processed the sale. "Sir, you can also take these to Guest Relations to get bands if you prefer them to the cards."

"How much will that cost?"

"Oh nothing. It's free and people find them easier to use. You can connect your room numbers to them if you are staying on property, your fast passes, dinner reservations, and even a credit card. But they have to do that at Guest Relations."

"Of course they do. So that's it. We can get in now with these?"

"Yes ma'am. The opening show will start in fifteen minutes. You can head in down Main Street to the front of Cinderella's Castle to see it. It lasts about five minutes and then all the attractions and shops will open."

Melinda nodded and moved to the group handing out cards. Phil smiled at the worker, "I guess you figured out this is our first time here."

She gave him a fake smile. "Yes sir. Have a magical day."

"Thank you." He turned around and joined the group who were moving to the ticket turn stalls and they placed their cards in the slots and followed the rest of the crowd into Magic Kingdom.

Daisy and the group got to the place in main street in front of the stage. Daisy had hurried everyone and maneuvered around people till the group got to the right side about four rows away from the stage. A few minutes later a fanfare was heard, and a man dressed as a herald entered the stage proclaiming a new day at the Magic Kingdom was about to start. He went through his spiel with all the catch phrases including 'a magical place' and 'make your dreams come true' among others. Then he introduced Mickey Mouse who welcomed everyone and then introduced various Disney characters to the stage who came out one by one waving to the excited cheering crowd. The Fairy Godmother was introduced and helped kick off the magical day by getting the audience to say 'bippity boppity boo'. A few fireworks went off and the day was officially open.

It was definitely very cheesy thought Melinda throughout the ceremony. But as she watched the faces of Daisy, Jemma, Fitz and even Hunter who were entranced with huge smiles on their faces, she couldn't help but smile herself. Phil had a dopey grin and Yoyo and Bobbi's expressions were pleasant. Mack still looked a bit grumpy, but he had stopped complaining about getting up so early, so there was that. She watched the three youngest especially, realizing just how long it had been since any of them really, had a day off to just enjoy something. So enjoy this day, they would. And if anything got in the way of her kids having fun (stop referring to them as kids Melinda, they are adults) well there'd be hell to pay from her. Then and there she made up her mind to make sure this experience would be full of good memories for everyone, especially her youngest kid.

The ceremony ended and the crowd broke up. Melinda herded the team back down Main Street. She looked for the building marked 'City hall' and grabbed Phil pushing him to it, after telling the team in no uncertain terms to stay close and stay together.

Melinda has a lot of money saved. She never bought a house after Andrew and she had gotten a divorce, and lived in a small apartment with no car when she was in admin. She put a lot of her paychecks in a bank account held in her mother's name. It was quite a substantial amount and she didn't really think about it too much. She had everything she needed on base, and had continued putting her paychecks in the account, save or the small amount of money she used for personal items and some clothing. So paying five thousand dollars for a ten hour special tour guide and special perks at Magic Kingdom was not an issue for her. In fact, she was a bit giddy with excitement that she could do this and couldn't wait to get started.

The guide would assure them entrance quicker at attractions and rides throughout the day, as well as giving them insight into al things Disney at the park. They were assured reservations at any restaurant, of course they'd have to pay for their meals as well. The cost was five hundred dollars per hour, and Melinda hired the guide for ten hours. She and Phil walked out of the Guest Relations building, Phil with a huge smile and Melinda with a small smirk. They walked over to their team, who had stayed together, mostly due to Bobbi and Mack forcing them to stay and introduced the guide and told them what it meant.

Melinda should have expected it but was still a bit surprised when Daisy slammed into her, hugging her tightly. She hesitantly put her arms around her and tried to look annoyed, pushing the girl away after a few seconds. Bobbi and Yoyo gave each other knowing looks, cause really Melinda didn't fool anyone. Everyone knew how much she cared for them all, especially for Daisy.

The guide's name was Frederick Abernathy. He said to call him Freddie. He gave them all lanyards. Which of course had the entire team laughing. Freddie told them all to stay together and he started walking down Main Street. They fell in behind him following him in pairs except for Melinda who lagged last and simply followed Daisy and Phil as they linked arms and skipped behind the group.

"You look ridiculous Phil."

He shrugged and continued following the group with Daisy, while Melinda simply shook her head, wandering what shenanigans the group would get into. Ever vigilant, she brought up the rear making sure no one seemed to recognize the wanted inhuman or rest of the wanted Shield team that desperately needed a break and time to just heal. Especially Daisy, who tried to shake off everything, appearing nonchalant about all the trauma she had suffered in such a short amount of time. But Melinda knew how damaged she really was. She knew because when her own nightmares had her walking the halls late at night, she heard the screams from Daisy's room and felt the slight tremors until Daisy would fully wake and control them. She'd wait outside the room until the sobs subsided and the girl would fall back to sleep.

So yeah this was much needed for Daisy. For the team. Melinda was glad Daisy had hinted about it so much on their mission. Glad Phil was such a pushover. But she was not going to admit that to anyone. It wouldn't be in her best interest for them to think she was actually looking forward to this little vacation. After all, she had a rep to protect.


End file.
